Solo somos como niños
by Scailer
Summary: Recordar los tiempos de niñez, los momentos tristes que tienen un final feliz y las buenas acciones apreciadas de otra manera. OneShot :)


Solo somos como niños

-Esto es raro – dijo una pelirroja de unos 20 años sentada en la sala con dos adultos mayores delante de ella, con su esposo a un lado y una mano en su vientre agrandado por la espera de un nuevo miembro

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto su esposo mirándola

-Jamás esperé volver a ver a mis padres – contestó sin temor a ser oída por los señores de tercera edad delante de ella.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- pregunto la señora de edad mayor

-Por qué dijeron que no querían volver a verme cuando cruzara la puerta de la casa – contestó en seco, entrecerrando sus ojos fulminando una mirada de culpa a los mayores

-Sabes que no sabía lo que decía- respondió a la acusación esta vez el señor.

-Por eso a veces es mejor que te quedes callado- dijo la pelirroja de ojos verdes

-Trixie… - dijo Eli alargando el nombre de su esposa

-¿Esta conversación ya puede acabar? ¿Por favor? –pidió la pelirroja, estaba cansada de hablar con sus padres.

Ella simplemente se retiró a su habitación

Ella amaba a sus padres, sí. Pero no toleraba la idea de que estuvieran interrogando 5 años de su vida sin la presencia de ellos. Las hormonas de una mujer embarazada mezclándose con los sentimientos de hace 5 años no era una linda combinación.

-lamento mucho lo ocurrido- se disculpó el Shane por las actitudes de su esposa- ella ahora no está bien psicológicamente, necesita tiempo

-Lo comprendo- dijo la señora- Trixie siempre fue de un carácter fuerte y difícil de controlar

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo levantándose del sofá de donde se encontraba sentado- dile a Trixie que la amamos y que cuando quiera nuestra ayuda siempre estará disponible

Dicho esto la pareja sale del refugio despidiéndose de su yerno.

Eli subió a la habitación que compartían él y su esposa para encontrarse a su esposa mirando hacia la ventana. Ella estaba recostada en la ventana púes su ventana era tipo sofá y podía estar muy cómoda allí. Su esposo se acercó a ella dedicándole una tierna mirada, la mirada de su esposa estaba fijada en la ventana viendo fijamente el refugio vecino donde estaba una niña, ellas parecían mirarse mutuamente, eso hacían.

Su esposo iba a hablar pero ella solo volteo a ver a su esposo y dijo –"Hay una niña en la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos"- dicho eso volvió su mirada a la niña.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto su esposo recostando su espalda contra el marco de la gran ventana mirando a su esposa de frente

La pelirroja larga un suspiro antes de comenzar apartando la mirada un poco de la ventana vecina – Mis padres nunca estuvieron dispuesto a ayudarme y tampoco tuvieron tiempo para mí en mi niñez. Cuando los necesité no estaban y ahora que no los necesito vienen a mí.

-Siempre necesitarás de tus padres Trixie. Yo necesito a los míos – confesó

-Eli… sé que tu niñez fue algo confusa para ti, tus padres Vivian en mundos diferentes, casi nunca veías a tu padre pero sabes que él siempre estaba allí para ti. Para mí fue diferente –dijo en conclusión

-¿Por qué fue diferente para ti? Tus padres estaban juntos, tenían una gran vida- dijo el Shane

- En realidad mis padres trabajaban y no tenían tiempo para mí. El primer día de escuela esperaba con ansias llegar a casa para poder pasar tiempo con mis padres… se olvidaron de buscarme y tuve que caminar yo sola devuelta a casa, al llegar esperaba poder encontrarlos pero no estaban tuve que entrar por una de las ventanas. Cuando al fin llegaron mis padres se veían cansados y estresados yo solo quería jugar pero siempre respondían con un "Ve a tu cuarto, estoy cansado". Sabes… antes yo estaba como esa niña en la ventana –dijo volviendo a mirar a la niña que aún seguía allí.

- Creo que no tuvimos una vida nada diferente después de todo- dijo su esposo- Nunca tuvieron tiempo para mí. ¿Pero sabes? No los odio, tampoco siento rencor. Solo trataban de que no me hiciera falta nada

- Tienes razón- dijo la pelirroja reflexionando las palabras de su esposo- Solo querían lo mejor para mí, en parte lo supe apreciar… pero en parte no.

- No solo tienes que ver el lado negativo de las cosas, ver el lado positivo hace que todo lo malo tenga un sentido. –sonrió para hacer sonreír a su esposa también

- Siempre sabes cómo animarme… No sé qué sería mi vida sin ti –dijo acercándose a él para poder acurrucarse en su pecho– Te amo –dijo mirando hacia arriba para poder fijar sus hermosos ojos verdes en los azules de él.

- Yo también te amo – dijo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios

"Solo somos como niños, tratando de volver a casa"

Primer OneShot

¡Hola! Esta historia la escribimos Pra y yo, Pradice es de Estados Unidos así que yo solo traduje las lindas partes que puso. Ella es muy dulce y detallista así que por eso esta tan meloso como ella. Por cierto hoy es mi cumpleaños, solo quería decirlo xD.


End file.
